


The man on the train

by Eve1978



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romanian dirty talk, Sex on the train, Sex with a quiet sexy handsome brooding stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: This started out as a Sebastian fic but as I was writing it I suddenly realized I saw more of Bucky in my character and not Seb, so I changed it. I wanted him to be filled with a very sexy but also very quiet confidence, emphasis on the quiet. My initial idea was to not have him talk at all. (If you know how much I love writing dialogue you know what a challenge this was!)Bu then as I was writing it I got another idea: maybe he should speak just a few words. But maybe, because I like to make things hard for myself, they should all be in Romanian!You can blame Sebastian’s recent Romanian interview for this idea, because hearing that man speak Romanian is a thing of true beauty.I don’t know if this turned out alright or as good as I hoped it would be, but I hope you guys like it!Story: After traveling home from a disappointing trip with your boyfriend, who ignores you constantly, you meet a dark handsome stranger on the train who is more than willing to give you the attention you deserve.





	

The soothing rhythm of the train was softly carrying you though the snow covered landscape of Bucharest. It was freezing cold out there but comfortably warm inside the train.   
You leaned back into your seat and stared outside of the window, trying to take in as much of the buildings as you could on your last day here. 

This week should have been a nice little romantic getaway, your boyfriend had a client to visit in the city and asked you to come along. Supposedly he only had one day of work to do and he would use all his free time to explore the city with you.    
In reality you had been out there on your own every day because he was too busy, or so he claimed.

Even now he was hiding behind his laptop and hadn’t spoken a word to you since you set foot on the train.

It was fitting how this situation represented your entire relationship.

He was always occupied, if it wasn’t work it was his friends at the bar, or playing football, or staying late at work together with that skinny brunette. 

Anything but pay attention to you, that was always the very last item on his to-do list. Some days you wondered why he stayed with you at all. 

It had taken you six years to realize you didn’t love him, maybe you never had, not even at the very beginning when things were still a romantic fairytale.   
As the years went on you both just grew apart. 

The problem was despite of all the obvious problems you were comfortable with your life. Leaving would be such a hassle and who was to say you’d be better off?

You knew there was no prince on his white horse out there waiting to come save you, Luke was as good as it was going to get. 

And at the end of the day you wanted the same thing he did, someone to come home to, a warm body in your bed, a house that wasn’t empty and quiet.

It’s funny how you always swore you’d never grow up to be one of those women, who stayed in a relationship just because the alternative, starting over and being alone, scared you.  
 It would be so simple to just get out, in theory.

Yet here you were all those years later, not even making an attempt to get out and being exactly like the women you judged when you were younger, because it was not simple, far from it.

You sighed and closed your eyes while the train halted at another stop and more travelers stepped on board searching for an empty seat. You wanted to drift off into sleep but your thoughts didn’t allow it. 

Luke was sitting right in front of you but the screen of his laptop blocked him from your view. You had tried to start up a conversation with him a couple of times but he always blew you off so you stopped trying and just enjoyed the view of the city in silence.

You’d been looking outside for quite some time when you suddenly noticed another man staring at you.  You could feel his eyes on you even before you turned your head. 

The beautiful blue eyes staring back at you from across the small passageway were kind, soft and a little tired, like yours.

The man they belonged to was leaning back in his seat, he wore a jeans and a leather jacket and his face was partially covered by his long dark hair. When he put his hair back and gave you a little smile you noticed how beautiful he was and you wondered how you hadn’t noticed him before.   
He had not taken his eyes off you and you could feel yourself starting to blush under his gaze.

You looked away from him and back to Luke but he was still typing away on his laptop, not paying any attention to you.

You sighed and looked back to the stranger, who gave you another sweet smile, it was as if he could read you or sense your emotions. His smile was filled with so much sympathy and his eyes carried the same sadness that was weighing on you on this cold December day.

You noticed he sat alone, with only one small backpack beside him. You couldn’t help but wonder where he was traveling to and what his story was.

You averted your eyes and after a while he did the same, but not for long. Every time you dared to look back at him he was already staring at you.   
With anyone else you would have felt self conscious or annoyed even. But somehow with him it didn’t bother you at all, on the contrary.

It had been ages since a man had looked at you like that, and this wasn’t just any man, this was the most beautiful man on the train, and he only had eyes for you.

His long hair combined with his scruffy beard gave him a tough exterior but his eyes and smile contradicted that. You couldn’t explain how but you knew he was a kind and sensitive soul. 

Your eyes were drawn to his hands, he wore one glove on his left hand, you wondered why as it was so warm on the train.  
Both his hands rested on his thighs, his thick and very muscular thighs. You realized you were staring and you pulled your eyes away but it was too late.   
The smal satisfied grin on his lips made it clear he caught you red handed.

You got startled when all of a sudden Luke closed his laptop. You expected him to ask you for an explanation or just bluntly ask you to stop flirting with this stranger but he hadn’t even noticed the staring contest you two had going.   
   
He just gave you a friendly nod while he stood up,’ I’m going to the bar for a bit, can I bring you something?’

You shook your head and kept your eyes down until he was gone. You let out a relieved sigh but your relief was short lived because when you looked up again the beautiful stranger was standing up and making his way over to you.

Your heart was pounding in your chest when he sat himself down in the empty seat right next to you, his leg resting against yours.

For a second you didn’t dare to look at him, you could barely handle his intense stare from the other side of the passageway but now he was entirely too close for comfort.   
You could feel the heat emerging from his body and you wanted him to move away, but also you didn’t. You also wanted him to stay right there, close to you.

You managed to turn your head and look at him, immediately taken aback by the intensity of his eyes up close.  
He stared right back into yours before they came to rest on your lips and then traveled back up to meet your gaze while he was licking his lips. 

You couldn’t remember a man ever looking at you this way, with so much lust all over his face, he wasn’t even trying to hide it.

You should have been turned off by his direct approach, maybe even a little threatened, but you weren’t, not by a mile.

He gently put his hand over your knee, making your breath hitch. He just let it rest there for a while, waiting for a reaction from you. When you didn’t push him away he slowly moved his hand up, caressing the inside of your thigh through your jeans. The warmth of his hand sank into your skin through the fabric, giving you goosebumps.

You didn’t remember how it happened, even less why it happened. He still hadn’t spoken a single word to you but when he got up from his seat you did the only thing you could. You followed him.

You followed him all the way to the end of the carriage, not giving yourself any time to think about what you were doing. Before you realized what was happening he pulled you inside one of the toilets and quickly shut the door behind you.

You heard him breathe out a sigh of relief when you were finally alone without any prying eyes from the other passengers.

You stood with your back to him and the space was so small your body was already pushed up against his. You held your breath when you felt his hands softly rest on your waist, holding you to him.  
You leaned back against him, his body felt strong and soft and you wanted to surrender to it. 

You could feel his warm breath on your ear, he softly caressed your hair and let his fingers brush the skin of your neck. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand, a small hum of approval escaped your lips.  

He carefully spun you around to catch your mouth with his, his kiss hungry and impatient, opening you up to him immediately. You sighed heavily at the feel of his tongue against yours and he deepened the kiss while pushing you up against the door.

His hands were everywhere, caressing your back, searching their way underneath your sweater, desperate to touch your bare skin. You returned the favor by pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He moaned softly into the kiss and you realized this was the first time you heard his voice and it was just as sexy as you had imagined.

He lifted your sweater over your head and started kissing your neck while he lifted you up to sit on the small sink. His growing erection was pushing against your thigh. You moaned, realizing you’d been aching for him since you first laid eyes on him.   
You pulled him closer and kissed his mouth again, your hands disappeared underneath his black henley to feel the strong muscle hiding there.

But when you reached his left shoulder he suddenly flinched and grabbed your hand to stop you from traveling further up.

You stared at him in confusion before you spoke softly,’ I’m sorry…I…’

He shook his head and held your hand against his chest. You had no idea what you did wrong and he was still holding your body close to his, making it clear he didn’t want to stop.

‘It’s okay,’ you reassured him,’ I just want to feel your skin against mine.’

You slowly pulled off his glove, he didn’t protest this time but he had taken a step back and avoided looking into your eyes. You gasped when you suddenly held his metal hand in yours.

‘Oh my…’ you let your fingers hover over the cold metal and when you moved up you realized his entire arm was made of the same material.

The sudden insecurity on his face left no secret as to how he felt, he assumed you’d be turned off by this, that you wouldn’t want to continue as soon as you saw what was hiding underneath his shirt.

But the opposite was true.

Not only was he breathtakingly gorgeous, he was also damaged, the most deadly combination of all. You only wanted him more now.

You kept your eyes on his while you tried to take off his henley again. He had to fight the urge to stop you but he managed to let you follow through with your plan.

You pulled his shirt over his head and gently ran your hands over his chest, feeling his strong muscle under your fingers and picking up where you left off a few minutes ago.

Your lips found his neck and covered it with sloppy wet kisses. He put his arm around your waist to lift you up onto the small counter next to the sink while he placed himself in between your legs.

He kissed your lips while he rolled his hips against your center, making you feel his hard cock through your jeans.

He caressed your back and your hair, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could before he gently opened your jeans with his metal hand.  
His eyes rested firmly on yours while his other fingers caressed your stomach and disappeared into your panties.

You gasped when his fingers found your folds and he bit his lip in a little smile when he felt how soaked you were. Your hips were bucking against his hand, desperate for friction. As soon as he found your sensitive spot he started moving his fingers, teasingly slow but right where you needed him.

‘Yes,’ you moaned,’ oh god, please.’

You clung to his back, no man had ever touched you like this, with so much patience and so much skill at the same time. 

Luke had always been a selfish lover, only occupied with satisfying his own needs and always ignoring yours. He wouldn’t know what a clit was for if it stared him in the face.

This man had you whimpering in his arms within minutes, he only had eyes for you and what you needed. He kissed your neck again while his fingers continued to torture you.   
You could feel your orgasm build and you tried your best to swallow your moans and not make too much noise, knowing these walls would not hold your screams.

And you wanted to scream. 

You couldn’t remember when any man had ever made you cum so hard, and he had only used his fingers.

He held you in his arms while he let you ride it out and waited until your breathing had calmed down before he made another move. 

Then he kissed your lips again, softly, while he brushed your cheek and leaned his forehead against yours. His fingers opened your jeans further and pushed them down your legs. You helped him take them off and you reached for his zipper but he took your hand and stared into your eyes while he shook his head.

The surprise on your face soon faded when he dropped down to his knees, spreading your legs with his hands while he kept his eyes on you.   
He started kissing the inside of your thighs, softly and carefully at first, letting you get used to his mouth on you.   
His lips were soft and wet, the scratch of his stubble only added to your arousal.

He kissed his way up to your panties, building up your desire with every kiss. You wanted to tell him where to touch you but you were too busy breathing heavily to be able to form any words.

When he finally reached your center he gave a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue against your folds, making you squirm underneath him, gripping the edge of the sink tightly. He continued to lick you through the thin fabric of your panties, putting just enough pressure to drive you crazy.

You wanted to scream his name but then you realized you didn’t even know it.

He pulled back for a few seconds to pull down your panties before he latched onto you again, now devouring your bare clit with hungry kisses. You were ready to fall apart again, your hands reached for his hair and held onto him while you rolled your hips against his mouth.

‘Please,’ you begged,’ please.’

The feel of his tongue and his stubble on your burning wet skin was pushing you towards the edge quickly and when he sucked on that magical spot you were done for.   
Your fingers tightened around his long dark locks and pulled hard while your second orgasm washed over you.

He stood up to capture your mouth with his, you didn’t hesitate to dip your tongue into his mouth to taste yourself. Your heart was racing out of your chest.

You didn’t think about where you were anymore, there was no Luke, no train, no other people outside of this little space. There was only you and him.

This time he allowed you to unzip his pants and push them down over his ass. He wriggled out of them just far enough to free his erection. You locked your legs around his waist, welcoming him between your legs, desperate to take him in.

He whimpered loudly when you guided him into your wetness, it was the most arousing sound you had ever heard. You held him close to you and locked eyes with him while he sank himself deep inside of you, slowly and carefully, as if he was afraid he might hurt you.

‘It’s okay,’ you whispered,’ I don’t need you to hold back.’

Encouraged by your words he started moving his hips, holding your waist firmly with his metal arm to keep you in place.

His rhythm was lazy and gentle, there was no rushing it even though you knew he was already close. His breathing changed to deep soft moans and he kissed your neck while he took up the pace. His other arm wrapped around your shoulder to hold you down and fuck you deeper. 

You were ready to burst again, the changed angle hitting you in places you didn’t know existed. 

He was thrusting harder now and his moans in your ear were making you crazy,’ Futu-i…ahh…o doamne…’

‘Fuck,’ you whimpered with him.

’Termină…împreună…cu mine,’ his deep breathy voice was enough to drive you over the edge.

You had no idea what he was saying but you didn’t need to, the urgency in his voice was enough to tell you what he needed. Your walls gripped him tight and when he lost control your cries grew louder and louder, you couldn’t stop yourself.

He covered your mouth with his metal hand to keep you quiet while he buried his face against your shoulder to muffle his own moans. With one last hard thrust you both came.  

He held you tight in his arms afterwards.

It took several minutes to calm down your breathing, your heart was still racing like crazy and you didn’t really want it to stop.

Whenever you and Luke had sex he couldn’t wait to move away from you as soon as it was over but this man was holding onto you for dear life and he had already gotten what he wanted. 

You leaned your face against his and let your fingers run through his hair, eliciting a little smile from his lips while he whispered,’ Eşti frumoasă…prea frumoasă.’

‘Right back atcha,’ you giggled and he laughed with you.

But then the smile faded from his face and all he did was stare at you. You could have drowned in those intense eyes. He truly was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen.   And you didn’t want this moment to be over yet.

As if he read your mind he kissed you again, slowly and deeply, tasting your tongue with his. It didn’t take long for you to moan into the kiss again and without thinking you were rolling your hips against his, feeling the uncontrollable need to have him one more time. 

Much to your surprise you could feel him grow hard against your thigh again. How on earth had he recovered so quickly?

He was rocking his hips against yours gently, finding that special spot and creating the perfect friction. You were both breathing heavily, unable to let go of each other.

‘Te rog,’ he moaned,’ te rog.’

‘Yes,’ you wrapped your legs around him and within seconds he was deep inside you again.

There was no need for words, language meant nothing. You both wanted the same thing, to stay in this moment for as long as you possibly could, to hold on just a little while longer before your paths would separate again.

He moved slowly this time, taking his time, letting you relish in the feeling of just having him inside of you. You kissed every piece of skin you could reach, his neck, his jaw, his lips, while you clung to his back. 

He buried his face into your hair, breathing heavily while taking up your scent, trying to memorize it because he knew this moment would be gone soon.

He held off as long as he could but when you dug your nails into his back there was no more stalling it. He fucked you into another orgasm that left you both breathless in each other’s arms.

You stayed quiet for a while after that, slowly letting the real world sink back in. You reached for your clothes and put them back on and he did the same.

Your eyes met and all he did was smile at you before he pulled you into a tight hug.

‘Who are you?’ you whispered while you leaned into him.

He stayed quiet.

‘How do I just let you go after this?’ you shook your head and couldn’t help but smile.

He broke the hug to look at you, his eyes were soft and you recognized the sadness in there that drew you to him to begin with.

‘Your name?’ you asked,’ you’re not even going to give me that? I know you understand my words.’

You stared at him but he just smiled a little embarrassed and avoided your eyes.

You nodded your head in defeat but smiled at him,’ Fine, have it your way.’

He cupped your face with his hands and looked deep into your eyes,’ Draga mea, meriţi tot ce e mai frumos pe pământ.’

You didn’t understand the words but his eyes told you everything you needed to know. You leaned in to kiss his lips one last time before he opened the door. He held your hand as long as he could but as you stepped through the door you let go of each other.

You knew this was the end, he would walk out of your life just as easily as he walked into it, and nothing would ever be the same.

He walked off the train and you sank back into your seat in front of Luke, who didn’t even look up at you or seemed to care that you’d been gone so long. 

You gazed through the window, watching the heavy snow fall outside as the train started moving again, continuing its journey to take you back home.

With a sigh you looked at the empty seat on the other end of the passageway, and then back to Luke and you smiled. A smile that would stay on your lips during the rest of the trip because your mind was made up.

I’m leaving you, today. No more stalling, no more lying to myself, I can do better, I deserve better. I am leaving you today.

You never saw the man from the train again after that day, nor did you ever find out who he really was but you would remember him and this day for the rest of your life.   
That cold December afternoon just before Christmas when a beautiful Romanian stranger on a train saved your life.

********

Romanian translations:

Futu-i: fuck  
O doamne: oh my god  
Termină împreună cu mine: finish with me  
Eşti frumoasă, prea frumoasă: you are beautiful, too beautiful  
Te rog: please  
Draga mea: my darling  
Meriţi tot ce e mai frumos pe pământ: You deserve the most beautiful things on earth


End file.
